


That Which Has Been Missing

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Revelations, Schmoop, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a revelation.  His timing is... not all that surprising, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Has Been Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the buckle up_meme prompt: "First time Jim has sex with someone he actually loves (Bones, obviously)" though I did have a slightly different take on it.

Jim doesn't know quite how it snuck up on him.

He is spread out on his back and Bones kneels above him, knees pressed tight to Jim's sides. Bones moves over him in a slow, regular rhythm that drives Jim up the wall and he's been steadfast in resisting Jim's attempts to force a faster tempo. With each downward thrust of his hips, Bones takes Jim so deeply into his body that Jim can barely breathe, can barely think, though he does realize that Bones is in complete control. 

Jim doesn't quite remember when he gave that control – or is it trust? - over to Bones. He's certainly never allowed anyone that power before and didn't see how it happened now, not in this encounter nor in the portion of his life that is _them_ : Jim and Bones. He only knows that he has and their path has finally led here, to this scene, to this moment. Bones is the personification of _good things come to those who wait_. 

Jim untangles his hands from the sheets and reaches up to clasp onto Bones' hips. Jim holds on tightly, thinking that he never wants to let go and it's then that it hits him - a sharp jab straight to the chest and with enough power to steal away his voice – that he loves Bones. This realization descends upon him just as Bones throws his head back and bares his neck while at the same time dropping his hands to cover Jim's own on his hips and interlocks their fingers over his flesh. 

Jim can't say a single word, not a single phrase of encouragement, threat of retribution, nor, thank goodness, plea for relief from the steadily building pressure and desperation that is pulsing through him. He especially can't give voice to his new-found knowledge. He can only lie there, staring at his friend, his _lover_ , as Bones continues to move above him, surrounding him and overwhelming him with every movement and every hitch of his breath.

His last clear thought before he abandons himself entirely to sensation is, _So this is what I've been missing. Damned if I'd ever let this go... ever let_ him _go_.

Jim wants so badly to tell Bones, to tell the galaxy, that he _gets_ it, that he's _found_ it, but he can't push the words past his lips. They remain trapped in his throat, fluttering in his mind and heart, as he gasps and arches and writhes, and the only sounds he can release are moans as Bones pulls every last piece of Jim, hidden truths and all, out of his body and into Bones himself. 

Jim collapses back into the sheets and watches as Bones takes himself in hand and finds his own release before letting himself collapse alongside Jim's limp form. 

Bones nuzzles into Jim's neck, kisses along his jaw, and then claims Jim's lips with his own. With that single act, and without a word spoken aloud, Bones gives him everything back and more.


End file.
